A escondidas
by Hinamori Uchiha
Summary: Nunca me dejará de impresionar el noble gesto que tuviste hacia él... Sacrificando tu amor, tu tiempo, tu cuerpo, casándote con él, con mi hermano.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Ksihimoto-sama, no hay ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>A escondidas.<strong>

Tus labios entreabiertos, escapándoseles apenas un audible gemido, tu cabello regado en el sillón; en mi piel hay rastros del sudor compartido y en tu cara aparece ese sonrojo que nunca se esfuma a pesar del tiempo que llevamos haciendo esto, sí, aquí estamos de nuevo, como ayer... como siempre, amándonos a escondidas; de nuestras familias, del resto del mundo.

_Me encanta la manera en que al principio te niegas, diciéndome que no le quieres traicionar, pero sabes que esto no es una traición. Él jamás te corresponderá este tipo de amor, sé que al igual que él, tú lo sabes. Pero ver que tratas de contenerte es más excitante. _

Te tomo con fuerza y te apego más a mi cuerpo, degusto con paciencia tus pechos perfectos, mientras tus manos despeinan mi cabello.

_Nunca me dejará de impresionar el noble gesto que tuviste hacia él, sólo para ayudarlo a conseguir el tan esperado trato entre las empresas de nuestras familias. Sacrificando tu amor, tu tiempo, tu cuerpo, casándote con él, con mi hermano._

Mi mano viaja a tu zona sur, buscando ese botón que desencadena tus temblores y que hace que tus manos arañen mi espalda.

_Para mí los negocios familiares nunca han sido mi prioridad, para él era una meta auto impuesta, quería demostrarles a todos que puede con las riendas de la compañía. Pero luego papá le pidió algo que le era imposible, casarse... _

De un rápido movimiento giro tu cuerpo dejándolo sobre mí, nuestro labios se funden en un profundo y apasionado beso.

_Ese día él acudió a mí, me contó sobre la condición que mi padre puso y también me contó su situación. Esa tarde te conocimos. Una boda para concretar la unión de las empresas fue lo acordado entre tu padre y el mío; yo tenía la curiosidad de conocer a mi futura cuñada, pero no tenía previsto quedar impactado y aturdido por tu belleza, creo que Sasuke lo notó en mi cara... _

Estás lista, mis manos toman con fuerza tu cadera, te acomodo sobre mí, y de una sola envestida me adentro en tu ser.

_Debo decirlo, el maldito de mi hermano tiene suerte de que su mano derecha sea la persona importante para él. Ahora Naruto y el están de viaje, por una semana... lo recuerdo, recuerdo sus palabras antes de irse —"Itachi, cuídala"— no podría haber sido mejor, sé que en algún lugar han de estar en la misma situación que tu y yo, alejados del mundo, siendo únicamente ellos. _

_No deberías preocuparte por Sasuke, él sabe de esto y no está molesto, al contrario me ha pedido que cuide bien de ti. Se que al igual que tu, él sufre por no poder dejarte en libertad por el estúpido trato con los Hyuuga, y por no ser libre para dedicarle su tiempo a esa persona especial para él... _

Estos movimientos tuyos y la estrechez que poses me vuelven loco, así que me abandono a mi locura y giro tu cuerpo de nuevo para estar sobre ti, me gusta sentirte dominada.  
>Me inclino hacia ti y llevo tus piernas a mis hombros, me gusta ver como saltan tus pechos al ritmo de mis envestidas.<p>

El momento se acerca, tus manos se aferran a mi camisa... hacerlo en la oficina, en la oficina de Sasuke es uno de mis lugares preferidos, a medio desnudos, con la adrenalina de ser descubiertos por tu padre o el mío, eso significaría serios problemas. Entre jadeos mencionas mi nombre, es muy sensual tu voz cuando te lo propones —dilo de nuevo—, entre gemidos y sonrisas de satisfacción toda mi esencia es vertida en tu interior. Me gusta saber que me perteneces, que sólo yo puedo arrancarte alaridos de placer, que bajo mi cuerpo tiemblas, que fui el primero y único en tu cuerpo, que tus caricias son sólo mías.

Porque serás la esposa de Sasuke, pero siempre serás la mujer de Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Este pequeño drabble lo tenía guardado desde el 2009 (ya hace un buen de tiempo), y como aclaración este fic está publicado en un sitio más (SasuNaru Yinyang foro), para que no digan que es plagio ¬¬' un autor no se puede plagiar a sí mismo.

Este fic está desarrollado también en capítulos, algún día publicaré el más largo xD.

Saludos

_Hinamori-chan_


End file.
